


distracting

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Service Kink, post-Mayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Houseenjoysthe housewife role.





	distracting

**Author's Note:**

> for doubledrabbles - attention, drabble-zone - bake & genprompt-bingo - habits and routines.
> 
> am i posting softcore smutty stuff on my main? Yes.
> 
> enjoy!

“You actually enjoy not being on the job,” Wilson accuses as he pecks House’s cheek and settles on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

House pulls a face and silently continues kneading the dough for one of the desserts Wilson has enjoyed the most. He would never voice this out loud, but Wilson is right. He likes it a little too much, being practically Wilson’s housewife— there’s something about the routine of cooking and doing chores and cooking that soothes his leg pain.

“I’ll take the silence as a yes,” Wilson tells him. After a few more minutes he stands up and puts a hand on House’s hip, body against his own, effectively distracting him away from baking.

House yelps. “Wilson—”   


He pulls him into a kiss as he pulls him closer. “It’s okay,” he says, “I know you like it. I’ll take care of you now, to switch it up a little. What do you think?”   
  
House makes a low noise, arousal pooling down in his belly. “I’d like that,” he settles on.

Wilson kisses him again, smiling a little as he does so, sneaking his hand beneath House’s sweatpants. The dessert in the making is quickly forgotten.


End file.
